disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1966
]] ]] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *February 4 - ''The Ugly Dachshund *March 25 - Bambi (re-release; this would be the last ever re-release of a film in Walt Disney's lifetime) *June 1 - Mary Poppins (re-release) *July 29 - Lt. Robin Crusoe USN *October 1 - The Fighting Prince of Donegal *December 1 - Follow Me, Boys! (the last film to be released during Walt Disney's lifetime) *''The Adventures of Donald Duck'' Shorts *February 4 - Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree *May - Donald's Fire Survival Plan *''Ferdinand the Bull'' (re-issue) Theme park happenings *May 28 - "It's a small world" opens at Disneyland *June 17 - Thomas Guy Cleveland attempted to sneak into Disneyland's Grad Nite by climbing onto the monorail track; he was struck and killed by an oncoming monorail train, which literally tore his body to shreds. Character debuts *February 4 - Mark Garrison, Fran Garrison, The Dachsies, Dr. Pruitt, Brutus, Officer/Sgt. Carmody, Mel Chadwick, Mr. Toyama, Kenji, Judge, Milkman, Eddie *February 16 - Winnie the Pooh, Eeyore, Christopher Robin, Owl, Kanga, Roo, Owl, Rabbit, Gopher, The Bees People Births *Mark McCorkle (screenwriter, television writer, and television producer) *January 13 - Patrick Dempsey (actor) *January 31 - Dexter Fletcher (actor and writer) *February 3 - Frank Coraci (director, producer, screenwriter, and actor) *February 11 - Jennifer L. Hughes (voice actress) *February 13 - Neal McDonough (actor and voice actor) *February 20 - Cindy Crawford (actress and model) *February 22 - Rachel Dratch (actress, comedian, producer, and writer) *February 24 - Billy Zane (actor, voice actor, and producer) *February 25 - Alexis Denisof (actor) *February 27 - Donal Logue (actor, comedian, director, producer, and writer) *March 3 - Tone Lōc (rapper and actor) *March 5 - Aasif Mandvi (actor, voice actor, comedian, and writer) *March 14 - Gary Anthony Williams (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *April 8 - Robin Wright (actress) *May 12 - Stephen Baldwin (actor and producer) *May 26 - Helena Bonham Carter (actress) *June 7 - Ayumi Kida (Japanese voice actress) *June 8 - Julianna Margulies (actress and producer) *June 10 - Laura Silverman (actress, comedian, and voice actress) *June 19 - Samuel West (actor and director) *June 27 - J. J. Abrams ((film and television producer, director, screenwriter, actor, and composer) *June 30 - Wendy Davis (actress) *July 2 - Kathryn Erbe (actress) *July 6 - Brian Posehn (actor, writer, and comedian) *July 9 - Pamela Adlon (voice actress) *July 18 - Lori Alan (voice actress) *July 29 - Richard Steven Horvitz (voice actor) *August 10 - André Sogliuzzo (voice actor) *September 2 - Salma Hayek (actress, producer, and director) *September 7 - Toby Jones (English actor) *September 9 - Adam Sandler (actor) *September 20 - Amy Farrington (actress and model) *September 25 - Jason Flemyng (actor) *September 28 - Maria Canals-Barrera (actress, voice actress, and singer) *October 6 - Jacqueline Obradors (actress) *October 11 - Luke Perry (actor) *October 17 - Mark Gatiss (actor, comedian, and screenwriter) *October 19 - Jon Favreau (actor, voice actor, director, producer, screenwriter, and comedian) *October 26 - Jane Hajduk (actress and voice actress) *October 28 - Andy Richter (actor, writer, comedian, and talk show) *November 2 - David Schwimmer (actor, comedian, producer, and director) *November 6 - Peter DeLuise (actor, director, producer, and screenwriter) *November 17 - Thomas McHugh (voice actor) *November 19 - Jason Scott Lee (actor and martial artist) *November 23 - Jerome Ranft (sculptor and voice actor) *November 26 - Kristin Bauer van Straten (actress) *November 28 - Martin Sherman (actor, voice actor, voice director, and writer) *December 8 - Matt Adler (actor and voice actor) *December 21 - Kiefer Sutherland (actor, voice actor, producer, and director) Deaths *June 19 - Ed Wynn (actor and comedian) *July 3 - Deems Taylor (composer, music critic, and promoter of classical music) *July 28 - Judd Conlon (musical arranger) *December 14 - Verna Felton (actress) *December 15 - Walt Disney (founder of Walt Disney Productions, Disneyland, and Walt Disney World, co-creator and original voice of Mickey Mouse) 1966